


Lucky

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small world, Tatsuya thinks. Even when they should, by all rights, be separated by two different countries on two different continents, they keep finding each other. He knows better than to dismiss that as a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Shuuzou is different now, older, broader, more confident than he was when they met three years ago in the L.A. summer. It shows in the way he carries himself, in his expression, in the curve of his smile as he looks at Tatsuya, the casual rise of his eyebrows in acknowledgement. He was mature for a fifteen year old and Tatsuya has never forgotten that, but he's grown even more since.

Meeting Nijimura Shuuzou once was a stroke of luck. Meeting him a second time on their first day of university feels something a bit closer to fate. Like there's a thread connecting them. Tatsuya's already told Shuuzou about how they both know and have played on the same team with Atsushi. It's a small world, Tatsuya thinks. Even when they should, by all rights, be separated by two different countries on two different continents, they keep finding each other. He knows better than to dismiss that as a coincidence. 

"Hey, beautiful," Shuuzou murmurs against Tatsuya's ear and it's been one and a half semesters now. Tatsuya's knees still go weak every single time. "You seem lost in thought."

"You're one to talk," Tatsuya huffs out, sliding over to make space for Shuuzou to sit beside him at their usual café table. His smile softens as he feels their sides press against each other; Shuuzou is warm against him, soft and familiar. He squeezes Tatsuya's knee under the table, his touch lingering for a moment as a promise for what's to come later.

"Shuu…"

With a grin, Shuuzou picks up the coffee that Tatsuya's already ordered for him, taking a sip of it. "Not until we're done studying. Just like always."

"You know," Tatsuya says with a light pout. "There was a point in time when _I_ was the one calling all the shots." 

"Back when I thought you were cool," Shuuzou laughs softly, pressing a quick kiss to Tatsuya's temple. "Unfortunately for you, I have plenty of experience when it comes to wrangling petulant and precocious brats."

"Oh, I'd definitely say you're good at the _wrangling_ part," Tatsuya murmurs, his voice pitched low. He watches Shuuzou from the corner of his eye, biting back his smile at the small shudder. He squeezes Shuuzou's knee this time, letting his fingers trace along the inseam of his jeans. "I'm only a brat when I don't get what I want, Shuu, but you're so good at giving me _exactly_ what I want, aren't you?" 

Growling under his breath, Shuuzou rests his head back against the wall behind them. "Here I thought you were saying something about how you weren't calling all the shots."

"My mistake." Tatsuya smiles, his hand resting on Shuuzou's thigh, thumb idly stroking back and forth over the denim. "Shall we?"

"I didn't even get around to taking my books out," Shuuzou mutters. "You're wicked, Himuro."

"You would know," Tatsuya smirks, gathering his belongings into his bag and getting to his feet. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Shuuzou finishes the rest of his coffee as Tatsuya pays at the counter, picking his bag up. "Coming."

 

* * *

 

It's not that their relationship is nothing but sex, but over the years, Tatsuya has come to learn the benefits of playing to his strengths. It just so happens that he's particularly good at riding dick. 

Shuuzou, for all he pretends not to be, is an indulgent boyfriend. The way he watches Tatsuya, even now, always borders a little on awestruck. It's a little comforting to know that Tatsuya's not the only one who is still ridiculously smitten.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Shuuzou mumbles against Tatsuya's neck, slowly working a lubed finger into him. "So fucking gorgeous."

It doesn't matter that Tatsuya knows, that Shuuzou tells him every single time, it still makes him smile. His smile grows as Shuuzou kisses him just below his eye, where his beauty mark is. Tatsuya spreads his legs, letting out a pleased sigh as Shuuzou pushes another finger into him.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Tatsuya tells him, clutching at the sheets as Shuuzou's fingers curl inside him, making his breath hitch. "It's— _ah_ —really difficult to concentrate in class when all I can really want is to be in bed with you."

"Shit, Tatsuya," Shuuzou breathes. "You're going to kill me one of these days."

"I'm going to swallow you whole," Tatsuya promises with a sharp grin, resting a hand on the nape of Shuuzou's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm going to consume you, Shuu, and you'd let me, wouldn't you?"

"Yessss," it's more of a hiss than anything else, as Shuuzou presses himself closer. He pulls his fingers out, grabbing for a condom. He goes easily when Tatsuya rolls him onto his back, holding himself ready. Tatsuya smiles, sinking down onto Shuuzou's cock in one fluid movement. 

Shuuzou moans softly, his head falling back against the pillow. Tatsuya wastes no time, setting their rhythm with the rise and fall of his hips, bracing himself with his hands resting on Shuuzou's abdomen, fingers curling against the firm muscle there. Shuuzou thrusts back, pulling Tatsuya down into a kiss. Their arms wrap around each other and it doesn't matter that half their kisses don't even make their mark, Tatsuya's happy enough kissing whatever stretch of skin he _can_ , he's happy with the way he and Shuuzou are panting against each other's mouths, and the way Shuuzou's knees are pressed against his sides, as if to keep him where he is. 

"Oh, fuck," Tatsuya cries out, fingers digging into Shuuzou's arm. "Right there, Shuu, please."

"Here?" Shuuzou asks, and Tatsuya swears he's missing on _purpose_. "Is this what you want, Tatsuya? Or was it here?"

" _Shuuzou_ ," Tatsuya pleads, his voice trembling, and Shuuzou swears under his breath.

"It shouldn't even be legal to sound that hot," he growls out. He angles his next thrust just right, making Tatsuya moan loudly. "See what I mean? Fuck—just _look_ at you. Have some mercy on me, yeah?"

"Please," Tatsuya whimpers, rocking back to meet Shuuzou's next thrust. He can't even hold back his tiny, desperate noises, so he doesn't try. "Please, please, please." 

Shuuzou thrusts harder, gripping Tatsuya's hip tightly with one hand and stroking him with the other. Tatsuya can barely even string a coherent thought together, and he should be embarrassed about the sounds he's making, but he can't quite bring himself to care. Not when he feels this good, not when Shuuzou is watching him like he's the only thing that even exists in the world at the moment. Tatsuya's drunk on it, on the pleasure and the adoration and the _love_ too. He isn't afraid to admit that. 

"Come," Shuuzou murmurs and Tatsuya does as he's told, shaking and moaning as he spills into Shuuzou's hand. With a moan of his own, Shuuzou thrusts again, twice, three times, and then he's coming too, quieter than Tatsuya, but the pleasure plays out on his face just as clearly. 

"Mm," Tatsuya hums happily, pressing a kiss to Shuuzous' lips. "You spoil me."

"You're difficult to say no to," Shuuzou grumbles, pulling Tatsuya back for a deeper kiss. "I still haven't worked out if it's a good thing or a bad thing." 

"You get orgasms out of it," Tatsuya points out with a grin. He takes Shuuzou's hand and squeezes it. "Maybe even another one in the shower, if you're lucky."

"Your stamina is ridiculous," Shuuzou sighs, even as he lets Tatsuya pull him to his feet. 

"Please." Tatsuya gives Shuuzou his sweetest smile. "I know you can keep up. It's one of the reasons I like you so much."


End file.
